This invention relates to an apparatus for recovering metals dissolved in a solution, and more specifically relates to an apparatus for recovering gold or silver from the solution. 98 more particularly relates to an apparatus for recovering gold or silver in a solution rapidly and efficiently, provided with electrolyzing device(collector) and an electrolysis recovering device (plater).
Various solution having metals especially gold or silver, such as gold or silver plating wastes which are often subjected to recovering treatments so as to permit re-use these precious metals. In conventional treatments, however, a large scale apparatus is required for treatment, at very long times and at large cost.
The inventors of the present invention developed an apparatus which having a collector for depositing of metals in a solution on conductive particles, and a plater for recovering said metals.